preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Call and Response
|next= }} "Call and Response" is the ninth and final episode of the first season of Preacher, and the tenth episode overall. It aired on July 31, 2016. Synopsis It is the day the entire town has been waiting for, as Jesse tries to follow through on his promise to get answers from Heaven.[http://www.amc.com/shows/preacher/season-1/episode-09-call-and-response Preacher: Call and Response - AMC] Plot While fleeing from the cops, Jesse Custer greeted Mabel, who pointed the cops to Jesse's direction. As Tulip O'Hare arrived back in Annville, she learns that her friend Mosie believed that Jesse could bring God to Annville. Mosie told her it was better to be safe than sorry. Mosie then told Tulip that Donnie Schenck had a hold on Jesse. At Donnie's house, Donnie and Betsy engage in BDSM. After their BDSM session, Donnie handed Betsy a bag of frozen blueberries to ease the bruises he caused. Betsy told Donnie it was good to have him back as Donnie smiled. Tulip however, stormed into their house, demanding to know where Jesse is. When Tulip continued to demand Jesse's whereabouts, Betsy told her that Donnie is half deaf. Tulip slammed Betsy's face on the table, breaking her nose. Jesse joined the three, just coming out of the shower, much to Tulip's surprise. Jesse asked Tulip what she was doing there. At the Sheriff station, Cassidy, told the Chief Red Savage to take it easy on Pedro the Prairie Dog. As the Chief Red Savage was released, Hugo arrived with a thermos. Root demanded to known where Eugene was. He then reviewed Cassidy's past, noting that his earliest recorded arrest was in 1922. Hugo deduced that Cassidy was a vampire, shooting Cassidy. Root then filled a cup with blood and handed it over to Cassidy. At the Schenck house, Donnie explained he spared Jesse as he had spared him. He told them that because of Jesse's choice, he chose not to be the bad guy either. Tulip excused herself, with Jesse joining her. Outside, Tulip mocked Jesse's voice message. Jesse apologized and Tulip told him he should be. Tulip asked Jesse if he could do something for her, which Jesse agreed to. Tulip lead him to believe she wanted sex, only to open her truck, revealing Carlos. In a flashback, Carlos tried to pick up a mail delivery woman as Jesse and Tulip emptied safety deposits. Inside, Jesse and Tulip mocked Carlos. The two are eventually joined by Carlos. The two hand Carlos two duffel bags to load in the car. As he returned to the bank, he overheard in his earpiece that Jesse and Tulip were flirting and fooling around. Upset, Carlos set a security guard free. Carlos escapes and Jesse had killed the security guard. Tulip screams for Carlos, only to cause her to miscarry. Back in the present, Jesse asked Carlos why he betrayed them. Carlos explained it was because he was happy. Jesse then shut the trunk. In the control room, Pappy called his wife. Pappy asked if they could get frisky later that night. Pappy then told her he would be happy with whatever they do, so long as it was together. Pappy then looked upon a giant repository of manure waste. Cassidy continued to drink the blood Hugo offered as he removed bullets. Root continued to ask where Eugene was. Cassidy asked Hugo if there was a little bit of him that was happy that Eugene was gone. Hugo stated that Eugene was a good boy. Cassidy continued to provoke Hugo, prompting him to shoot him multiple times. Hugo then released him. Tulip told Jesse that Hell to her was being screwed over without screwing the person back. Jesse told her it wouldn't make a difference and they should leave him to God. Tulip mocked the concept of Jesse using a dead angel's phone to call Heaven and let a "bearded white guy decide". Tulip continued to plea to Jesse, but Jesse told her no matter that, their baby would never be back. Tulip told Jesse she knows but still wants Carlos to pay. Jesse told Tulip he was going to hell anyways and gathered a garbage bag and an oven mitten. Jesse then covered Carlos with a garbage bag and held the gun beneath the oven mitten. Tulip joined Jesse, stopping him. Tulip then embraced Jesse, telling him that was the most beautiful thing anyone has done for her. Jesse pointed his gun at Carlos once again, but Tulip told him that he would mess her car. Jesse explained the garbage bag would collect his brains. Tulip told him that there would still be splatter and the bullet would crack the axle. Tulip told Jesse that the thought was all that mattered. The two release Carlos. They hand him a tire iron and a gun. Later, Carlos walked off in the night, severely beaten. On Sunday morning, Betsy leads the cops back to her house, telling them that Jesse was there. When the cops leave, Betsy releases Jesse from her trunk. Jesse, Tulip, Donnie, and Betsy cleaned the church to prepare for God's arrival. Betsy also assisted Jesse on figuring out how to use the Heaven phone. Jesse and Tulip await in the common room as the citizens of Annville had gathered in the All Saints' Congregational. Tulip told Jesse that no matter what, they should get fries after. Tulip then joined the congregation, where she found Tulip. Jesse took his place on the pulpit. Quincannon interrupts him, telling everyone that Jesse is full of sh*t and that they should all praise the God of meat. Jesse then used an angel hand to contact Heaven. After moments of silence, Odin told the crowd that there it was. Suddenly, the lights shut and a large bearded white man projects himself in front of the congregation. When Jesse told God they had questions for him, God told him how dare they question God. Tulip yelled at God, telling him they should be the ones screaming at him. Jesse pulls Tulip aside. God ultimately agreed to answer questions. A woman asked why do bad things happen to good people. God explained that pain was necessary to make a person. As she asked another, she was told she had her question and the entire congregation asked questions at once. Odin asked God if his daughter was there, which he was told she was. Jesse then asked God what his plan for him was. Jesse was told to be a Sheppard. Jesse stated he failed but was told he hadn't failed. God said that Jesse had brought the congregation to him, stating they were all saved. The congregation then rejoiced, including Odin. Jesse then revealed he had sent Eugene to Hell, causing the congregation to silence themselves. When God asked how, Jesse explained with Genesis. God was left confused but pretended he was aware. God asked if anyone else had a question and Clive asked if he could get his penis back, causing the congregation to burst into laughter. Jesse realized he wasn't God, but the bearded man denied Jesse's allegations. Jesse used his powers to ask where God is. The man told Jesse he didn't know and that no one in Heaven knew, revealing God is missing. The bearded man was then carried away as he told them that he was forced to reveal what happened to God. Jesse then left with Cassidy and Tulip as Odin ordered him to denounce God. Emily began to play the organ as the congregation fell to madness. At Emily's house, Emily told her children that nothing had changed, and they never needed God. The Chief Red Savage smokes a cigarette before hanging himself. A group of school girls step outside a school bus giggling as they had murdered Linus. Terri Loach suffocates her comatose daughter. Donnie laid in his bed as he lost the will to engage in BDSM with his wife, who was dressed up as Dorothy (from the Wizard of Oz). Quincannon cradles a heap of ground meat, which he had stuffed in his late daughter's parka. In the control room, a prostitute frantically tried to lower the pressure as Pappy laid dead. The prostitute then realized they were doomed. Methane releases from pipes all around town. It is then revealed that Pedro had joined the Chief Red Savage in suicide. The embers of the Red Savage's cigarette ignited the methane, incinerating Annville and killing everyone within Annville. Fiore returns from Hell alone. Fiore is then left upset. Jesse, Cassidy and Tulip enjoy fries at a diner outside Annville. Tulip and Cassidy argued over The Big Lebowski. Jesse then proposed that they go find God. Jesse told the two that if God needed their help, they'll help him, and if he doesn't, they would kick his ass. They all agreed and left the diner. Jesse paid the cashier, hallucinating the cashier as Eugene. Jesse swore to Eugene that he'll get him out of Hell one way or another. In the parking lot, Tulip asked how Genesis worked. Jesse finally used it on her, telling her to kiss him. The two affectionately kiss. Tulip then punched Jesse, telling him never to do that again. The three then drive off to embark on their journey to find God. Susan is shown walking through the wreckage of Annville. Suddenly, she is shot dead. The Cowboy then walks over her growling "Preacher". Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root *Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc (credit only) *Graham McTavish as The Cowboy Special Appearance By *Jackie Earle Haley as Odin Quincannon Guest Starring *Jamie Anne Allman as Betsy Schenck *Mark Harelik as the Impostor God *Desmin Borges as Carlos *Ptolemy Slocum as Linus *Bonita Friedericy as Terri Loach *Gianna LePera as Tracy Loach Co-Starring *Biff Yeager as Pappy *Alex Knight as Clive *Keith Jardine as Verne *Catherine Haun as Ms. Oatlash *Luke Gallegos as Tommy Woodrow *Christopher Garcia as Jack Loach *Frances Lee McCain as Mosie *Joseph Gallegos as Elliot Woodrow *Madelyn Joan Henderson as Alice Woodrow *Caroline Patz as Angie *Jodi Lynn Thomas as Pearl *Kristen Loree as Mrs. Root *Ryan Jason Cook as Lot *Josey Smith as Becky *Mel Mackaron as Bowtie Guy *Patrick Gozur as Bank Security Guard *Doris Hargrave as Mabel *Andy Brooks as Distant Vistas Driver *Miles Wartes as Deputy #1 (Jail) *Matt Roszak as Deputy #2 *Jordyn Aquino as Postal Lady (Jennifer) *Jack Caffrey as Angry Guy *Rebekah Wiggins as Distraught Woman *Santo Militello as Furious Man *Tabatha Shaun as Goth Girl *Mary Woods as Pappy's Wife *Lucas Leggio as Red Savage (Larry) *Juliana Potter as Susan Trivia *"Time of the Preacher" was first played in the opening scenes of . The song was played once again in the season finale, picking up where the song left off in the Pilot. *The methane pipe outside the All Saints' Congregational was numbered "02 26 01". This is a reference to the frame, page, and issue which the church blew up in the comics. *Chief Red Savage hanging himself on the dead tree parallels the Native Americans who were hung just outside Ratwater on the same tree. *While engaging in BDSM, Betsy Schenck dressed as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. This would be referenced once again in the conclusion of the episode, where Betsy's legs were sticking out of the wreckage of Annville. This was a parallel to the Wicked Witch. References 10 9